Pokemon Adventures - Unwavering Emotions
by CeTerTel
Summary: Takes place in my version of the B/W storyline. What happens when all 15 of the Pokedex Holders meet? Where the heck has Emerald gone? Who the heck is N, and what is he trying to do? *Please note that this story only follows up to the Platinum chapter, and that everything afterwards is from my imagination*
1. The Story Thus Far (Summary Chapter)

OK, if you've read the Pokémon Adventures/PokeSpe manga you probably don't need to read this. It's basically just a summary of all the chapters up to D/P/Pt.

The story thus far...

* * *

Red - Green - Blue  
Chapter

Red, a young trainer from the Kanto Region, begins his journey to complete the Pokedex. During his travels, he encounters Green, the grandson of Professor Oak. Green and Red instantly become rivals, and compete during their travels.

As Red progresses through the Kanto Region, he begins to challenge Gym Leads and obtain Gym Badges. He encounters Blue, a young girl who stole a Pokedex and a Pokemon from Professor Oak. She is a brilliant con artist, although she has a fear of bird Pokemon.

During his travels, Red encounters Team Rocket, who is trying to obtain the Legendary Pokemon Mew. Upon obtaining an eyelash, they are able to create half of a mew-clone. However, they need more DNA to complete it. The problem is, they can't find Mew anywhere. In a desperate last attempt to finish the Project, Blaine, a brilliant scientist and the Gym Leader of Cinnabar City, uses his own DNA to complete the clone. The clone, dubbed Mewtwo, escapes.

Team Rocket then decides to pursue the legendary Pokemon Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres instead. They surround Saffron City in a psychic barrier. Red, Green, and Blue manage to breach the barrier and get into Silph Co., which has been overrun by Team Rocket. They manage to find a device that can supposedly amplify the power of a Pokemon. It has seven compartments for the seven gym badges of the region.

Upon putting the badges in place, Red discovers that it doesn't amplify any powers. Instead, it merges Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres into one giant bird Pokemon. The three young trainers, now dubbed the "Pokedex Holders" manage to defeat the beast and separate the three birds. Team Rocket disbands.

Red later finds Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, at the Viridian City Gym. He challenges the former Rocket admin, and defeats him. Red then goes with Blaine to help stop the threat of Mewtwo. Mewtwo is tearing up the area around Cerulean City. Using the Masterball, Red is able to capture the clone and gives him to Blaine.

Red then journeys to the Pokemon League, where he ends up in the final round against Green. Red wins after an incredible battle.

Fin the First Chapter

* * *

Yellow  
Chapter

Two years later, Red has gone missing. His last location was Mt. Moon, where he had accepted a challenge from a trainer called Bruno. Only his Pikachu, Pika, returns from the battle, with his Pokedex.

A young trainer named Amarillo del Bosque Verde (Yellow of the Viridian Forest) appears. The boy takes Pika and the Pokedex, and begins to try to figure out what happened to the new champion. The strange young man reveals that he has the ability to sense the thoughts of Pokemon, as well as the ability to heal them.

During his travels, Yellow discovers that it was likely the work of the Elite Four (four extremely powerful trainers who wish to separate People from Pokemon because they feel like people take advantage of the Pokemon. that caused Red's disappearance. He journeys to Cerise Island where he is met with Blaine, Green, Blue, Lt. Surge and Koga (both former Rocket Admins). The four members of the Elite Four are also there: Lance, Agatha, Bruno, and Lorelei.

The heroes fight against the Elite Four, where they find out that Red managed to arrive at Cerise Island. He has his Eevee which can change between its three evolutionary forms: Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon. However, he sustained wounds to his ankles and wrists from a special Ice attack used on him by Lorelei.

Lance of the Elite Four reveals that the island is shaped like a giant badge amplifier, with the seven badges underneath the peaks of the mountains. In the middle of the island is a volcano. Giovanni comes to thwart the plan of the Elite Four, but unwittingly walks straight into their trap. The volcano is the spot for the eighth badge, and the former Rocket Leader brought the last badge into place. The badges amplify power, and a giant flying Pokemon begins to come.

Blaine fights against Lance with his half-brother, Mewtwo. The two of them fight long and hard, but are defeated because Mewtwo is unable to stay out of its Pokeball for very long.

Yellow, who is now revealed to actually be a _girl_ , manages to thwart the Elite Four by using Mega-Volt, a super powerful move that Pika has the capability of doing with all the power on the island.

Fin the Second Chapter

* * *

Gold - Silver - Crystal  
Chapter

One year after the battle with the Elite Four, Gold, a trainer in the Jhoto Region, begins his journey. He receives a Pokedex from Professor Oak and runs into Neo Team Rocket, which has been revived by a man under the name of the "Mask of Ice". Gold also meets a Trainer by the name of Silver, who, just like Blue, stole a Pokemon and a Pokedex from Professor Oak. The two of them work together to try and stop the reformed team, but are frozen in the Lake of Rage by the Mask.

Enter Crystal, an expert capturer. She has the amazing ability to catch any Pokemon. She is hired by Professor Oak to complete the Pokedex, because all the other Pokedex holders aren't doing it for him.

Crystal begins her journey and encounters the Pokemon Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. They seem to be trying to find trainers to capture them. Crystal enters in competition with a man named Eusine, to obtain Suicune's approval.

Crystal rescues Gold and Silver. The three of them are then recruited to go the Pokemon League, because evidence shows that the Mask of Ice is a Gym leader, and all the leaders will be at the tournament.

At the exhibition match before the tournament, the Gym Leaders are kidnapped on the Magnet Train. Green, the new leader for the Viridian Gym, does his best to stop the train from impending doom, but it looks like it's not going to happen. At the last possible second, Red comes and stops the train with his Snorlax. He reveals that he has the Spoon of Destiny, and that it's pointing him towards the Ilex Forest.

Back at the tournament, the Mask of Ice comes on the screens, showing himself catching Ho-Oh. He then kidnaps Kurt the Pokeball maker to get him to make a Pokeball that can "capture time".

Misty, Lt. Surge, and Blaine all reveal they have the legendary beasts Entei Raikou and Suicune. They go to the Tin Tower to stop Ho-Oh. They, however, get beaten. Crystal, Gold, and Silver all ride on the legendary beasts to get to the Ilex Forest.

Eventually, everyone makes it to the Ilex Forest. The Mask of Ice has the special Pokeball, and manages to capture Celebi from the shrine. Gold remembers a letter he receive from Professor Oak, stating the powers of all the Pokedex holders. He, however, wasn't on the list. He realizes that there was a second page, reads it, and understands that he's "The Hatcher". After a second, the egg he received from Yellow hatches into a Pichu, and he uses the move "Super Rising Thunder" and stops the Mask of Ice, who was revealed to be the Gym Leader Price.

Fin the Third Chapter

* * *

Ruby - Sapphire  
Chapter

One more year passes... We go to Hoenn for the next adventure. Ruby just moved here from the Jhoto Region. He runs away from home because he doesn't want to battle, he wants to compete in Pokemon Contests. He meets Sapphire, a battle-crazed girl. The two of them decide to get all the contest ribbons/gym badges, then return to where they met in 80 days.

Ruby also receives a Pokemon and a Pokedex from Prof. Birch, Sapphire's father. He begins his journey. As he collects his contest ribbons and Sapphire gets gym badges, they encounter teams Aqua and Magma. The two of them want to awaken the legendary Kyogre and Groudon, respectively.

The two teams manage to get the red and blue orbs from Mt. Pyre, and Ruby and Sapphire are thrown into the conflict. Kyogre and Groudon awaken, and the two of them proceed to head towards Sootopolis City to battle. Because of their awakening, the weather in Hoenn is conflicted and tearing apart the region.

Steven Stone, the champion, awakens Regice, Regirock, and Registeel and uses them to fence in Sootopolis City. However, it won't last for long. Kyogre and Groudon are just too powerful.

Enter Norman, Ruby's Father. With help from Wally, Norman awakens the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza and goes to Sootopolis to stop the battle. Ruby manages to get the Red and Green orbs, and stops the battle at Sootopolis. However, Maxie and Archie return and take the orbs. Ruby and Sapphire defeat them.

After the battle has ended, people realize that Steven Stone and Norman both died during the battle. However, Ruby brings out his special sixth Pokemon, Celebi. Celebi fixes everything by reversing time, leaving Ruby and Sapphire just one day to finish their contest. They finish their goal, and meet up together at Sapphire's Secret Base. Then they have a big party for Sapphire's birthday.

Fin the Fourth Chapter

* * *

FireRed - LeafGreen  
Chapter

A little over six months after the battle between Kyogre and Groudon, Red and Green both receive a letter from Professor Oak to go to his laboratory. There, an audio recording tells them to deposit their Pokedexes. However, they are soon attacked by an unseen enemy. They are beaten by the invisible foe. They then head to the Vermillion Harbor to figure out what was going on.

Upon their arrival, they find Blue on the ship. The ship is headed to the Sevii Isles, a group of islands south of Kanto. Blue gets attacked by the invisible enemy again, and is badly hurt. Her parents, who she was going to meet on the ship, are sucked into some sort of black hole.

Red and Green go to investigate what's going on, and end up getting taught the Ultimate Moves, Blast Burn and Frenzy Plant, by a crazy old woman named Ultima. They then go searching for the invisible enemy.

The tree beasts of Team Rocket (the new Rocket Admins) are revealed to be the ones going after this strange enemy, which they call Deoxys. The three beasts threaten to destroy the islands if the Pokedex Holders don't turn themselves in. Each of the Dex Holders goes to one of the three beasts, except for Green who is still hurt. Instead, Lorelei of the Elite Four goes after the last of the three beasts.

Red encounters Deoxys, and battles the strange Pokémon. It is revealed that Deoxys can change its forms. Red gets utterly destroyed. After losing the battle, Red decides that resistance against Deoxys is futile.

Green comes back and knocks some sense into Red. Mewtwo shows up and decides to help Red. They end up meeting up with Blue at the Battle Tower, where they fight against hundreds of Deoxys Copies. Red and Mewtwo go to fight against Giovanni and Deoxys.

It is revealed that Giovanni wants Deoxys to help find his lost son, Silver. Silver is currently with Yellow at Viridian City, and they are trying to discover who his father is.

Red beats Deoxys with Mewtwo's help. However, the airship they were on is crashing. At the last second, Mew shows up to help Mewtwo, and the disaster is averted.

All the Pokedex holders are watching Deoxys fly away. It says it is going to look for its companion it came to Earth with. However, Sird, one of the three beasts, says that she will be taking Deoxys for herself. She opens a Pokeball, and a white flash erupts when Mewtwo strikes out against the Pokemon. In the flash of light, the Pokedex holders (Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver) are turned into stone.

Fin the Fifth Chapter

* * *

Emerald  
Chapter

Enter Emerald, a young boy who is challenging the Battle Frontier about six months after the petrification of the Kanto Dex Holders (and Silver). He accidentally crashes the opening ceremonies, and because of that act, he is able to do exhibition matches with all of the heads of the facilities. During his battles at the seven facilities, he is also trying to find the Legendary Pokemon Jirachi.

Soon, Emerald discovers Guile Hideout, who wants to use Jirachi to grant his wish. Guile has a strange suit of armor that enables him to deflect any Pokemon attacks that are used on him.

Emerald is joined by Ruby and Sapphire, with Gold and Crystal coming later.

Guile is later revealed to be Archie, from Team Aqua, when he is attacked at the Battle Tower. He gets Jirachi to grant his wish for the sea to rise and cover the land. A giant Kyogre-shaped mass of energy forms, and it begins to flood the Battle Frontier.

Emerald manages to get Jirachi to grant his wish- which it for the senior Pokedex holders to reverted back to normal. All ten Pokedex holders are together, and the Seniors teach the younger Dex Holders how to use the ultimate moves: Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn, Hydro Cannon, and Volt Tackle. They manage to defeat the giant leviathan.

Archie reveals that Sird gave him the suit of armor, and that he had to kill Maxie, the leader of Team Magma, in able to get it. He also reveals that he is unable to remove the armor without dying. He ends up taking off the armor and dies.

Fin the Sixth Chapter

* * *

Diamond - Pearl  
Chapter

One year after the events of the Emerald Chapter, Diamond (Dia) and Pearl are entering a comedy contest. Rather than receiving their prize, they instead end up with a mission: escorting Lady Platinum Berlitz to the top of Mt. Coronet. Platinum, or Lady, as Dia and Pearl call her, is a renowned heiress to the Berlitz family fortune, and is traveling to Mt. Coronet to collect some special stones for her family crest, as every Berlitz does.

Platinum also begins training as a trainer, and begins earning the gym badges. As the trio travels across the Sinnoh Region, they encounter Team Galactic. They find out that Team Galactic is planning to use the three legendary Pokemon Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie to somehow summon the legendary Titans Dialga and Palkia.

The three Dex Holders are unsuccessful in stopping Team Galactic's aims. The evil team manages to get the three legendary Pokemon, and create a Red Chain, a powerful item that can control either Dialga or Palkia. However, the Dex Holders do manage to free Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie before a second chain can be created. Because of this, Cyrus, the leader of Galactic, creates the second chain artificially.

Team Galactic manages to get to Mt. Coronet and starts summoning Dialga and Palkia. The two titans are controlled by the red chains, and are forced to battle, thus destroying the current universe and forming a black hole that begins to shape into a "new universe".

Charon, one of the team Galactic Admins, has some strange device that is scanning the black hole. Cyrus is oblivious to him. Sird is revealed to be on Mt. Coronet with Team galactic, and was really a part of Galactic all along. She was going after Deoxys, but

Enter the Gym Leaders! The eight Gym Leaders from Sinnoh come via the Underground, and attack Cyrus. They manage to break the artificially created chain, but are wiped out after. Dia, Pearl, and Lady all come out to attack. Cynthia helps Lady translate an ancient text that tells about how with only one chain, the battle between Dialga and Palkia will become unbalanced, and that is when they should strike.

A Pokeball rolls out of Lady's bag, and it is revealed to be Regigigas. It put itself into a Pokeball and hijacked itself to Mt. Coronet. Dia teams up with Regigigas and manages to distract Dialga and Palkia. Finally, after Dia and Pearl both attack the Titans, the second Red Chain breaks and Cyrus is defeated by the great Dragons.

Byron discovers Charon, and takes the device he has been using. The device malfunctions, causing the hole to grow larger, and tentacles come out of it. The tentacles grab Dialga, Palkia, and Cyrus, and pull them into the Black Hole, after which Charon escapes, dropping a notebook that Dia picks up. Platinum remembers why she came to Mt. Coronet in the first place, and gathers the rare stones to finish her Family Emblem.

Fin the Seventh Chapter

* * *

Platinum  
Chapter

Platinum continues her journey to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, where she meets up with a member of the International Police. They begin to investigate what's going on with Team Galactic, as they are moving towards Mt. Stark. Platinum also begins challenging the Frontier Brains.

Dia and Pearl investigate the book that Charon dropped, which is full of the locations of legendary Pokemon. They capture Rotom. They are then attacked by Giratina, who is revealed was the entity behind the strange tentacles that grabbed Dialga and Palkia. It rampages around Sinnoh.

Eventually, everyone goes to Sendoff Spring to get to the Distortion World, where Giratina trapped the legendary Titans. It is revealed that Sird controlled the strange grunt from the Diamond/Pearl arc, and that he managed to break free from her control. The group of people make it into the Distortion World, where Charon is. The grunt is attacked by Darkrai, who is revealed to be the Pokemon Sird used to petrify the Dex Holders in the FireRed/LeafBlue chapter.

A great battle breaks out, with Heatran, Giratina, and Darkrai on one side, and Cresselia, Shaymin, Rotom, and Regigigas on the other. The Dex Holders manage to free Dialga and Palkia, forcing Giratina to retreat. The Renegade Pokemon opens a portal to Sunnyshore City, where Champion Cynthia was lying in ambush. She successfully uses Draco Meteor, and Giratina is defeated.

Cyrus officially disbands Team Galactic.

Dia, Pearl, and Platinum are then given a strange egg, which hatches into a Manaphy.

Fin the Eighth Chapter

* * *

Black - White  
Chapter

Black and White are two twins, each having received a Pokedex and Pokémon from Professor Juniper. Their friends, Cheren and Bianca, also received Pokedexes, but they were broken during a battle with Team Plasma at the Wellspring Cave. The two of them are still journeying in Unova, Black obtaining Gym Badges while White is trying to figure out what she wants to do in life.

Thus starts the Ninth Chapter... (PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE B/W CHAPTER AND ONLY LOOSELY FOLLOWS THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER)

* * *

If you would like, Serebii has a very detailed account of the series. However, I am only using the plot-line up to Volume 39 (everything after the HG/SS arc will be different than my fic).

I'ma be mixing B/W/B2/W2, OR/AS, and X/Y all together. If more information about Sun and Moon come out and I can incorporate that as well, I will~

I'm going to be doing my best to get a chapter up every month or so, however, they probably won't be as massive as this first chapter is. In all reality, this isn't even really a chapter o_o; Also, I'm sorry for leaving out so many details from the previous stories, but it's just so long already ;-;

If you have any ideas plot-wise, leave a review/PM me. If I make any errors, whether grammatically or in the manga-verse, leave a comment and I'll do my best to fix it. Also, any CnC is fine by me~

* * *

I don't own Pokemon. If I did own it, I would be playing those Sinnoh remakes that are being developed :D

[Edit Note: I removed the ages from this chapter, as well as swapped Blue and Green's roles (now it's Green Oak) due to the fact that I recently just read a lot of fanfictions where it's Green Oak and I don't want to get confused]


	2. VS Sandile and VS Koffing

So, because "The Story Thus Far" throws off the entire labeling of the chapters, I'm giving you two chapters. The first will be the main storyline, while the second will be... Interesting :D You will understand when the two stories cross (which won't be until later).

Guys, I'd also like to ask you to REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :') Just a simple "I read chapter 1" would work! I can see how many people viewed the page, but seriously I'd like to know if you actually read my story ;-; Review, review, review! It's a really big help to me! So please, review! :)

* * *

Chapter 1  
 _VS Sandile_

* * *

 _Castelia City, Unova_

Black sighed. Castelia City was _not_ the best place to go with your twin sister. The city was full of shopping malls and stores, and as soon as they got off of Skyarrow Bridge, White was gone. At first, it was fine. Black needed to obtain the Gym Badge anyways, but after that? White was nowhere to be found. For all he could tell, she had just vanished. Poof. Gone.

 _"Munny!"_

Blacks eyes shot wide open. That was definitely Bianca's voice. It sounded like it was coming from one of the piers. As he rushed through the crows, people gave him an annoyed look. As if he was doing something wrong! All these people were just ignoring the fact that a girl had been screaming a second ago! Seriously, were the people of Castelia that busy?

As he reached the pier, Black finally saw Bianca. She was crying into a young lady's... hair? It almost looked like she had a purple bush sprouting out of her head. She looked up at Black, and started talking.

"I heard this lady's scream and ran after the thief as fast as I could," she sighed. "But this city is so big and so crowded... I'm afraid I lost them."

Bianca looked up to see who the girl was talking to. "Black, is there anything we can do?" Fresh tears began to well up in her eyes. "My Munna… Team Plasma took it…"

Black looked around, but couldn't focus on anything. He reached into his bag and pulled out a Pokeball. "Musha, help me focus!" he cried, as the Pink Pokemon erupted out of its Pokeball. The Munna latched onto his head, and he felt his desire to beat the Pokemon league fading. He began to take in the details of the scene. Team Plasma had very distinct uniforms. If he could just find one of them-

Musha popped off of his head as he looked up. "I just saw him!" he cried. The Plasma Grunt shuffled out of the crowd, and blanched when he saw that Bianca had company. "The first run went so well, I thought I would come back to steal another Pokemon," he said, "but now that I think about it... Retreat!" The Grunt threw out a Pokeball behind him as he ran away, and a Sandile popped out.

"Musha, use Psywave!" yelled Black. The Sandile shrugged off the attack, and launched itself at Black. Black didn't have enough time to react as the small alligator rapidly approached his outstretched arm. It bit down on his open hand, causing Black to crumple in pain. His vision dimmed for a moment, and then he heard something."

"Deino, Dragon Claw!"

* * *

 _Oak Laboratory, Pallet Town, Kanto_

"Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me so happy. I don't want you to be lost or afraid or anything like that. From here on out, I know things might be hard sometimes. But no matter what may await, please don't regret meeting me."

Yellow blew her nose. Again. This show was so sad! How could someone come up with something like this? More tears streamed down her face.

"Yellow, are you watching Clannad again?" Crystals voice echoed down the halls.

"...No," replied Yellow, "why do you ask?"

"You're a terrible liar, you know that?" chided Crystal. "The only other time I've heard someone cry like that is when Gold watches Chic Flicks." The Catcher giggled. "C'mon, I need some help cataloging these new Pokedex Entries from Professor Juniper."

Yellow got up from the computer and walked into the main research room. Ever since Aurea Juniper had given out those four Pokedexes (two of which were destroyed), new entries from Unova kept streaming to Kanto. Professor Oak was busy in Sinnoh (something about Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres) so Crystal was running the entire lab. She had forced- I mean asked Yellow to come and help out with the heavy workload.

"It looks like one of those trainers just fought against a bunch of Bug-Type Pokemon," Crystal said. The new Pokedex System was set up so that any time one of the Dex Holders used a PC it would automatically send any new Dex Entries to Nuvema Town, from which they would be sent to Pallet Town. "It's strange to think that there are four more Dex Holders, isn't it?"

Yellow was quiet for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it is," she said, "but there are three other Juniors in Sinnoh we haven't met, either. Maybe we'll be able to all meet sometime in the future?"

Crystal looked at Yellow for a moment, then looked away. "...I think that we'll meet all of them soon."

* * *

 _PokeTransfer Lab, Route 15, Unova_

"So this is Unova, huh?"

* * *

 _Lake Acuity, Sinnoh_

Platinum gazed across the lake. Professors Oak and Rowan had informed Diamond, Pearl, and herself about some disturbances in the region's ecosystem. Somehow this was connected to the three lakes of Sinnoh. The three Junior Dex Holders had each gone to a lake to investigate. The Islands in the Lakes had sunk again after the battle against Giratina in the Distortion World, but they for some reason they were once more above water.

"Empoleon, help me cross to that island, please." said the heiress. The Penguin dove into the water with minimal splash, and carried her across the lake. She climbed up onto the rocky surface, getting a little bit of snow on her hands. "Thank you," she said, returning the Water-Type. She stepped across the island, leaving footprints in the small layer of snow that had gathered. It was always snowing in Northern Sinnoh, but for the past week or so it had been quite gentle and peaceful.

She entered the cave. The water markings on the floor had changed. Now they seemed to resemble an Z. She noticed her Poketch buzzing. She tapped on its screen and entered into the video call with Diamond and Pearl. "Hey, lady!" yelled Pearl. "Can you hear me?" he called. "It's cool how this app can connect to our Pokegear, but I'm afraid the mike isn't worki-"

"Pearl, you don't need to yell," said Diamond, covering his ears. "We can hear you just fine.

Platinum cleared her throat. "Are you both in the caves?"

"Yeah, but the water on the floor is weird." replied Pearl. "It looks like a big Y now."

"Weird, it's an X here..." muttered Dia.

* * *

Chapter Two  
 _VS Koffing_

* * *

 _Unknown place_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Ugh..._

* * *

The sky is a deep pink, with clouds floating overhead. A tent in the shape of a Wigglytuff looms at the edge of the cliff. A small grate is in place in the ground, with nothing but darkness underneath. A small Chikorita paces back and forth in front of the grate.

"I can't do it!" she yelled in frustration. "I thought that holding my personal treasure would inspire me, but..." The small green Pokemon pulled out a rock and stared at it. She then picked it back up, putting it in the small bag around her neck. She sighed and walked down the slope towards the beach.

A pair of Pokemon- a Koffing and Zubat- peered out from behind the tent. "That wimp had something good, right?" the Zubat asked. "Let's nab it while we still can." The pair of thieves followed behind.

The Chikorita gazed down at the beach. The sun was setting, and bubbles floated across the horizon. "It's so beautiful when the Krabby blow bubbles above the sea..." she muttered. A tear trailed down her cheek. "It always calms me down." She gazed across the beach, her eyes stopping on something yellow. She ran over, panic evident in her eyes. "Are you OK?" she asked.

The Pikachu crawled up from where he sat, looking at the Chikorita. "..."

The Leaf Pokemon gazed into his eyes. "...You aren't from around here, are you?" she asked. "What's your name?"

"...I think it's- Emerald," the Pikachu said. "Yeah, it's definitely Emerald..."

"Are you OK? You don't see many Pikachu in this area- let alone passed out on the beach."

"What? Pikachu?" Emerald cried in disbelief. "I think I would know if I"m a Pikachu! I'm a human!" He looked down at his body and blanched. He _was_ a Pikachu! What the heck happened?

The Grass-Type just stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean huma-" She was cut off as the Zubat and Koffing from earlier bumped into her. Her small pouch fell, dropping the stone inside.

"We'll take that, thank you very much!"

* * *

Yeah, I don't own Pokemon and I'm fairly sure that you don't own it either. XD

REVIEW. RIGHT NOW. JUST CLICK THAT BUTTON AND WRITE SOMETHING! D:


	3. VS Well, no one actually

Sorry about the delay, there's just no way that I'm going to be able to maintain a biweekly update XD Life gets in the way all the time.

Guys, review! Review review review! Just a simple anonymous "I read your story" helps me stay motivated to keep writing. I helps me so much. Please, just review! 3

* * *

Chapter 3  
 _VS ...Well actually, no one o-o_

* * *

As Gold walked down the path on Route 47, he marveled at how quickly this old seaside path could be updated into an actual Route. After the Safari Zone moved to Jhoto, a lot more trainers had been travelling to the Westernmost part of the region. As such, popular demand led to a new Route, complete with a newly paved road. Luckily enough for Gold, while his destination wasn't the Safari Zone, he was still able to take advantage of the newly constructed pathway.

Finally he reached his destination: a shallow alcove in the side of the cliff. Two rounded depressions in the alcove had ancient carvings etched into them. While he couldn't read the ancient text, he had the translation on his PokeGear. After checking to make sure that Silver wasn't already here (he seemed to always lurk in the shadows) he checked his message from Professor Oak.

"Gold,

I have a favor to ask of you. We've recently discovered a strange ruin nearby Route 47 during the construction. We've matched the engravings with the language of the ancient Hoennians. After using some translation software, we've managed to decipher it. It appears to be some sort of lock. Be believe that by using the Red and Blue orbs, it will disengage. The Ruby and Sapphire recovered from the Deoxys crisis have been reverted to their Orb state again (although it took a lot of experiments- the research to create a Jade Orb for Rayquaza proved invaluable, even though their experiment failed). We've sent the Blue Orb to Mr. Pokemon. If you would drop by and pick it up as soon as possible, it would greatly help our research. Professor Elm can fill you in with what to do with it after.

-Samuel Oak"

Apparently, the text read:

 _OUR WORDS SHALL REMAIN HERE FOR THE AGES._

 _EVERYTHING HAS MEANING. EXISTENCE HAS MEANING. BEING ALIVE HAS MEANING. HAVE DREAMS. USE POWER._

 _LET THE TWO GLITTERING STONES CONNECT THE PAST. ONE IN RED, ONE IN BLUE._

 _IF YOU HAVE THE COURAGE, IF YOU STILL HOLD TO HOPE, OPEN THE DOOR._

 _A FRIEND SHARING POWER OPENS A WINDOW TO A NEW WORLD THAT GLOWS._

 _THE NEXT WORLD WAITS YOU._

The professors had decided that by using the Red and Blue orbs, the door would be opened. They sent Gold and Silver to check out the inside chamber. By the sound of the writings, it would most likely contain some Pokemon. The carvings dated back to the same times as the first clash between Kyogre and Groudon in Hoenn. Thus, Professors Oak and Elm had predicted that it would probably be a Pokemon involved in the ancient clash, possibly with the ability to stop the battle. (Geez, that would've been nice a few years ago)

Gold was simply waiting for Silver to come so they could open the chamber and get inside. Silver was usually on time, and Gold was usually late. Talk about role-reversal. Gold grabbed his pack and pulled out the Blue orb. Silver had been given the Red orb a few days before Gold had reached Mr. Pokemon. The Blue orb shone with a strange light, making Gold's hands look like they were submerged in water.

Small footsteps echoed towards the alcove. Silver's deep red hair was just visible above the nearby cave wall. Finally, he reached the little side-trail. He nodded curtly to Gold, and pulled out the Red orb. Silver had never really had a great relationship with Gold- they had an unspoken bond, but didn't really talk much anymore.

Silver walked over to the recess in the cave wall and put the Red orb into the hole on the left. Gold followed suit, placing the Blue orb into the hole on the right. They both glowed, and a fissure spread down the center of the alcove. A violet light glowed through the fissure, casting shadows across the Dex Holders' faces. Finally, a slight tremor shook the ground, and the rest of the alcove crumbled away to reveal a dark cave. The Red and Blue orbs glowed a bright white color, and floated into the room. The bright white light (tongue twister :P) illuminated what seemed to be a tower, stairs spiraling both up and down along the edges of the wall.

Gold stepped forward into the tower. Above his head, he could see that the top of the tower had crumbled, leaving only about two stories higher than the ground level. However, he could hear waves crashing deep in the tower, and realized that it probably extended deep into the sea.

Silver walked in, marveling at the carvings on the walls. Kyogre and Groudon were depicted, locked in fierce combat. Strange markings were shown on their bodies. The same symbols in the carving appeared multiple times on the inscriptions that surrounded them. Gold pulled out his PokeGear, using it to snap pictures of the ruins. Suddenly, the Red and Blue orbs sucked the light back into themselves, and glowed a deep crimson and cobalt, respectively. The Red orb floated towards a tunnel that had remained previously unseen, and began to proceed down it. Silver began to chase it down.

Gold turned and looked at the Blue orb, curious to see what it would do. It had begun to move down the spiral stairs, heading towards the sound of the ocean. He turned the flashlight on his PokeGear on, and began to follow the ancient relic. It seemed as it moved deeper, it had begun to take a more crystalline appearance. Down and down he proceeded, the spiral staircase going further and further. Finally he reached what seemed to be some sort of shrine.

The Blue orb had filled with a strange azure light, and sat itself on a pedestal in the middle of the room. As soon as it touched down on the pillar, the room was bathed with a teal luminescence, and it appeared as if waves were moving across the walls, beginning their dance. While the tunnel had never quite reached the ocean, Gold could hear the crashing waves and new that this room must be close to the sea.

He looked around the room. The Blue orb was still filling with light, and some strange marking was appearing on it. He looked once more around the room and noticed carvings depicting gold hoops- they seemed to be connecting two places. On one side, there was Kyogre, glowing with a white light. On the other side there was the regular Kyogre that Ruby and Sapphire had managed to fight.

More carvings covered the walls, many of them depicting the same marking that was slowly appearing on the Blue orb. An entire section of the circular chamber was devoted to some sort of strangely-shaped bottle. It had rings along the middle of it, with some sort of demon forming the mouth. The sight of it unnerved Gold. Something about that bottle was _not_ supposed to be in this world. He didn't know how, but he knew that this place shouldn't have existed. This tower, extending deep below the earth should never have been constructed. Something happened that shouldn't have. And it was because of that bottle.

The light from the Blue orb began to fade, leaving the room dark besides the flashlight on Gold's PokeGear. He grabbed the sphere (now covered in many flat surfaces) and began the walk back up from the depths of the tower, wondering if Silver had a similar experience.

* * *

This chapter sets up a lot of important things for later. So it will matter in the future. For now... Speculation!

Remember, REVIEW IF YOU READ! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Just put "I read chapter 3" and then click submit, even if it's anonymous! Please ;-;

Did you guys really think I'd let you know what was going on last chapter? Hahahah, now I have like five things going on at once :P

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within a month or so. I have a lot of time this week so I might update soon. Probably not though, it's end of term :P


	4. Information Database

Information Database

Basically, this will be where I put all the other information that you need to know about how I'm going to be running this fanfiction, such as ages and birthdays. I'm also going to be updating this as the fic goes on. This will always remain the last chapter, so that I can keep it updated. It will have current teams, etc. It will only have as much as is revealed so far in the story.

* * *

Ages of the Pokedex Holders:

Red, Green, and Blue: 19  
Yellow, Gold, and Silver: 16  
Crystal, Black, and White: 15  
Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum: 14  
Emerald: 13

\- Ruby's birthday is 80 days ahead of Sapphire's. Therefore, the two are the same age.

\- Emerald's birthday is before Ruby's. In Emerald arc, Ruby is recorded a year older than both Sapphire and Emerald. Meaning, Ruby's birthday has passed, but Sapphire's did not. Therefore, Emerald is a year younger than Ruby and Sapphire.

\- Blue's birthday is ahead of Red's or Green's. In FRLG, all three are recorded the same age. In Emerald, Blue is recorded to be a year older than Red or Green, meaning her birthday has passed, but not theirs. Therefore, all three are at the same age.

\- Blue and Silver are 3 years apart, as the age difference was an aspect behind the kidnapping to start with. Platinum's birthday is behind Diamond and Pearl's. DP arc starts in September 28, to match the Jp release of DP. DP arc is more than a month long, which would pass Platinum's birthday. She is recorded to be 12 along with Diamond and Pearl afterwards. Which means, she was 11 when she started on her journey. Therefore, all three Sinnoh Dex Holders are at the same age.

\- Silver is recorded to be 13 in Emerald arc and his birthday had not passed. Therefore, he is two years older than Ruby and Sapphire.

\- Crystal is recorded to be 13 in Emerald and her birthday has passed. Therefore, she is a year older than Ruby and Sapphire.

\- Yellow is recorded to be 14 in Emerald and her birthday has passed. Therefore, she is the same age as Silver.

\- In GSC, Crystal is recorded to be 11 while Red, Green, and Blue are 14. Since Crystal is 4 years younger than Red, Green, and Blue, this means her birthday has passed, but none of the Kanto trio's have. If Blue's birthday did not pass, neither did Gold's. Gold is recorded to be 11. Therefore Gold is a year older than Crystal.

\- In this fanfic, the D/P/Pt. Chapter will have taken place during the FireRed/LeafGreen chapter. Sird left from the Sevii Islands immediately upon petrifying the Dex Holders. During this time, she travelled to Sinnoh and assisted in the battle at Spear Pillar. This sets the Sinnoh Pokedex Holders as roughly one year older than Emerald, which puts them at the same age as Ruby and Sapphire

-Black and White will be fifteen. 'Cuz wynaut?

(I did lots of this copy this from 1358456's profile, WITH HER PERMISSION. I asked. And she said yes. :D)

* * *

Dex Holder's Birthdays:

Red: August 8  
Green: November 22  
Blue: June 1  
Yellow: March 3  
Gold: July 21  
Silver: December 24  
Cystal: April 30  
Ruby: July 2  
Sapphire: September 20  
Emerald: May 31  
Diamond: April 4  
Pearl: June 6  
Platinum: October 27  
Black: -  
White: -

I couldn't find anything for Black an White's birthdays D: Please leave a review if you mange to find out when they are.

* * *

Current Pokemon Teams:  
 _These will be added to as more is revealed. Just because they had a certain Pokemon in a previous arc, it doesn't mean that they will have it in this arc!_

Red

Green

Blue

Gold

Silver

Crystal

Ruby

Emerald

Sapphire

Diamond

Pearl

Platinum  
Empoleon

Black  
Munna _(Musha)_

White

* * *

?

Emerald the Pikachu  
Chikorita

* * *

Yeah I don't own Pokemon, kthx bye~


End file.
